


Soundtrack

by Tantaylor



Category: Duran Duran
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-06-25 23:33:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19756012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tantaylor/pseuds/Tantaylor
Summary: A hotel bar in London 1999





	Soundtrack

**Author's Note:**

> One of my very first fics finally translated.  
> Like always, english is not my native tongue, no beta...

Please please tell me now....  
She laughs bitterly.  
There is something strange about it, that the lyrics of her favourite band, as wacky as they may be, often seem to fit her life like chalk and cheese.

The song sounds in the vestibule of a hotel washroom. A hotel in London, Earl´s Court.  
December 1999.

She is tired after the long bus ride. She is tired of argueing.

He knows how important this concert is to her ! She moved heaven and earth to get tickets. TWO tickets!

But he didn't want to come. Not to the concert, not even to London!

He yelled at her when she showed him the tickets, the bus tickets and the hotel reservation.

« You spend our money on this shit! » His face had turned red and a fat, ugly vein pulsated on his forehead.

OUR money? Hello???  
„I emptied MY bank book for it! To see a band with YOU that already existed in my life when you were collecting football cards!“

More unattractive details of the argument go through her head and she has to cry again.

Now she drove alone.  
And out of defiance she used the rest of HER money for this luxury domicile.  
A luxury domicile, in which they^re playing Duran Duran in the washrooms.

She resolutely puts on some lipstick and powder in front of the mirror, and then she trips into the hotel bar.

Ha! I'll have fun, no matter what!

She orders a screwdriver without even knowing what it is.

It's not very busy. She looks at the people sitting on the brown leather sofas or standing casually at the counter. The smell of money and power is in the air.

Her gaze is caught on a man sitting alone at the bar. The people standing next to him keep their distance, as if he had erected an invisible barricade around him.  
She sees only his back and a lowered head. He seems to stare at his drink without noticing it.  
She smiles quietly.  
Lonely, brother?  
Misplaced?  
Oh, I know the feeling!

If she were a little braver, she would get up and go to him, offer him a cigarette. Something about him touches her, she can't stop staring at that back.  
She cannot say how old he may be.  
Also his size is hard to estimate, because he is sitting on a bar stool.  
His hair is brown and slightly messy.  
He wears a well-fitting jacket and seems to be quite sporty.

I smell like I sound I´m lost and I´m found....

Heavens! Is it Duran-day or something ?

A grin spreads across her face, and her feet start bobbing in time.

She grins even wider when she notices that the man is also moving to the rhythm.  
I´m on the hunt I´m after you....

Come on, come on! Go! Talk to him! You have nothing to lose!

Oh no! Maybe he doesn't look half as good from the front as from the back!

She giggles and pulls out her cigarettes. The lighter isn^t working.

There^s a bowl with matchbooks on the counter. So she doesn't even need an excuse to take a closer look at him and maybe catch a glimpse of the man's front.

All of a sudden she feels her heart beating like mad and for some reason she can^t move.  
What's going on now?  
I don't dare to get matches?  
What is wrong with me?  
Why does a...admittedly quite handsome...back make me so nervous?

And I´m hungry like the wolf....

Then he turns around.

She is glad she^s sitting.  
He looks at her, looks her right in the face.  
And she looks right into his.

Oh yes, it is quite obvious that today is THE Duran day par excellence!!!

She blinks and lowers her gaze, hectically trying to get the lighter on after all.

I have to smoke I have to smoke I have to smoke I have to smoke ....  
Pling.  
A flame lights up.  
He stands in front of her, thw quite handsome back. The well-fitting jacket. The brown fuzzy head. The one who moved to HUNGRY LIKE THE WOLF.

„Thank you" she mumbles without looking at him.

Your mouth is alive with juices like wine....

"May I sit down?"

She nods automatically.  
The leather couch squeaks quietly as he sits next to her.

Her feet are still bobbing in time, she can't stop. Argh!

" You were staring at me" he says. That doesn't sound reproachful, it's simply noticing a fact.

« Yes » she says .How could he notice that?

"Do you know the feeling..this tingling in the neck? Simply the feeling that someone looks at you very intensely" he answers her unspoken question.

„ I wasn't aware that I was staring. I^m sorry! »

"No problem! Where are you from?"

" From Austria!"

" What brings you here?"

What is that? An interrrogation ?

„Those singing of hungry wolves“ she admits, blushing slightly.

"You are going to the concert tomorrow" he asks.

"Yes. You too? »

« Yes. Me too! »

They look at each other and then they laugh, both of them.

"Another drink?" He already gets up.

"Gladly. Caipirinha.“

"Good idea! I'll have one too!"

She looks after him. Is this real? Unbelievable!

"What's your name?" he wants to know when he comes back with two glasses.

« Pia! »

« Pleased to meet you, Pia! »

« Nice to meet you too, Roger! »

It's strange to speak out his name.

" Alone here?" He slips closer. Only a wee bit.

" Hmhm!" she unconsciously plays with her wedding ring.

" Where is your husband?"

"At home. He doesn't like Duran Duran! Where is your wife?"

"At home. She doesn't like Duran Duran!" "

She slides closer. Just a wee bit.

" Is he jealous because you like the singer?"

" I'm not into the singer!"

" But into...?"

" To no one who will be on stage tomorrow!"

"And then why a DD concert?"

" Let's call it nostalgic reasons!"

Damn it! Is he near! Is that exciting! Is that dangerous!

« Like me. » he smiles.

« They used to be better! » she says quietly.

« Because you liked the bass player? »

" No. Also not into the bass player. Never been.“ She looks at him. He knows. For sure he knows!

Go ahead and ask! Ask me! But into… ?

Help me!

He looks at her. For a long time.

All alone ain´t much fun

" But into...?"

So we´re all looking for the thrill

She swallows.

And you wanted to dance so I asked you to dance but fear is in your soul....

" The drummer. "

His lips on her ear.

" Drink up. We're going!"

Some people call it a one night stand but we can call it paradise.....

There is something strange about it, that the lyrics of their favourite band, as wacky as they may be, seem to fit her life like chalk and cheese.


End file.
